Something Has to be Done
by Rinkazuki
Summary: This story is about Kazuki and his amazingly long hair. However, it's not the Kazuki you'd normally imagine. So let's take a look into the seemingly easy going Kazuki Fuuchouin.
1. Prologue

Something Has To Be Done!

Part One - Prologue 

Kazuki sometimes wonders if having long hair is what he was meant to have, although he doesn't dwell on it much. It has started to bother him because many people believe that he is a woman. While it is a benefit for a disguise for a mission, it just won't work out if he gets a girl friend.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

_Jubei hears the yells and runs towards Master Kazuki's room, as that is where they originated. As Jubei nears Kazuki's room, the yelling stops. Just as Jubei reaches the door to open it, he hears a thump sound from the room. Jubei kicks open the door and there in his boxers is Kazuki sitting on the floor with his hair strewn all over the place._

**Jubei:** You would think…Master Kazuki, since you are a thread master, that you would be able to untangle your own hair.

_For a moment Kazuki looks at Jubei and a horrible smile appears on his face. Jubei has never been afraid of Kazuki in all of their years knowing each other. Mainly because it was his duty to protect him and so he only has seen the sweet and noble side of Kazuki. However, that smile made him turn around and run for Sakura's room. Halfway down the corridor the yelling begins again. As Jubei reaches Sakura's door, however, it opens._

**Sakura:** So it happened again. Poor Kazuki. I'll help him this time. I wondered how he untangled his hair while he was away from us.

**Jubei:** Who knows? Well, I'm off to training again. Let me know if you need my help. I keep telling him to cut it.

**Sakura:** You know that he can't do that until he gets married. It's a tradition for the Fuchouin family.

**Jubei:** Yeah, well, then there's nothing I can do about it. Except cut it.

_As Jubei leaves and Sakura heads for Kazuki's room, the sound of the doorbell resounds throughout the home they are sharing. Sakura instantly turns and heads for the door since she always answers the door anyway. Meanwhile…_

_** I don't believe this. Why can't I untangle it? Maybe I should use a different shampoo. Or not wash it at all. But that would be not right. I want to cut it, but I can't. Besides I don't think I'm really ready to get married just yet. I wonder what's taking Sakura so long to get here? I better not use another comb. I won't have any left at this rate. **_

_Just as Kazuki hears the footsteps down the hall, he hears loud and annoying laughter from the one and only person that would find his situation laughable. While jumping up and running to his door another comb latches on and he runs down the corridor towards the front door. Suddenly, he realizes that along with the laughter there is another voice, sympathetic and kind. And before he can stop himself he screeches to a halt right in front of the visitors._


	2. Chapter 1

Get Backers Something Has To Be Done!

Part One – Chapter One 

_Suddenly Kazuki screeches to a halt and right in front of him is Ginji Amano, "The Lightning Emperor" and Ban Midou "Master of the J'gon". However, there was someone knew that he had never seen before and as he looked at her from head to toe and she stared back at him with smoke gray eyes with the most perplexed and surprised look on her face. Then he turned to look at Ginji and Ban._

**Ginji:** Um…Kazu???

_Ban begins to laugh hysterically._

**Sakura:** Oh, um. Master Kazuki? I could've come to your room.

**Kazuki:** Just what are you talking about Sakura.

_As the on lookers stared at Kazuki, it suddenly dawns on him that he's in the front corridor wearing only a towel. But also, his hair, which is normally, glossy, straight and beautiful is frazzled, tangled with combs and generally all over the place. He begins to turn around and suddenly, that last comb that caught in his hair, snags on his towel and yanks it lose._

_** It just happened! Please tell me, it didn't just happen. If I bend over she'll see. What do I do…. wait a minute! My hair! **_

**Ban:** (Laughing hysterically) Ha, ha, ha. Well, well, well. The super cool 'Thread Master' has lost his pants. Now let's see you…

_While everyone stared on, Kazuki strategically placed his hair covering his private areas and turned to face Ban head on. However, they both weren't able to battle it out on account that Kazuki, even though his hair was very well placed, remembered the new girl and blushing apple red, turns and walks proudly, yet quickly back down the hall whence he came._

**Ginji: ** Uh…Ban? What just happened?

**Ban:** Well, Ginji, I guess you could say that the Thread Master got knots to deal with.

**Sakura:** Oh, I'm very sorry about that. It happens once in a while when Kazuki doesn't pay attention.

**Ban:** Well, I don't see why he just doesn't cut it.

**Sakura:** He can't, at least not until he's married. It's a part of his family heritage.

**Ginji:** Hey, Sakura? Where's Jubei? Still training?

**Sakura:** Sort of!

**Ban:** So anyway, Sakura, how about it. Can she stay here for a while?

**Sakura:** Oh, yeah. Sure! I'm sure Jubei and Master Kazuki won't mind.

_Meanwhile, Kazuki sequesters himself in his room and Jubei practices in the garden as Sakura escorts Ban and Ginji to their car and then shows the girl to the spare room across from Jubei and next to the kitchen, just one door away from Kazuki and down the hall from Sakura._

**Rinka: **Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this kindness. Are you sure it's all right with everyone?

**Sakura: **I'll just let them know when they come in for dinner later on. Until then, why don't you settle in and relax. I'm sure you've been through a lot.

**Rinka:** Thank you, once again.

_As Sakura goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone Rinka goes to her new room. However, she was so tense on the ride over here that she instantly fell asleep. Dreaming about Kazuki._

**Sakura:** All right everyone dinner is ready! Master Kazuki? Jubei?

(Kazuki appears in the door entrance from the hall and Jubei enters from the patio entrance.)

_As Jubei tries not to stare at Master Kazuki's hair in wonderment, and Kazuki tries to make Jubei look at him, Sakura begins to fix everyone's plates when she noticed that Rinka hasn't appeared. Jubei and Kazuki was so preoccupied with their battle of wills that they didn't notice when Sakura knocked on the spare room a few times, opened the door, sighed and prepared another plate and put it away. She then continues to fix plates and set them before Jubei, Kazuki and herself._

**Kazuki:** You can look at me Jubei. I won't bite.

**Jubei:** I believe that you once told me that before master Kazuki. When you were nine years old and your hair was tangled and your mother had to…(Jubei broke off then when he realized the memory that was pulled out)

**Kazuki:** (Quietly) It's okay Jubei. The memory doesn't sting anymore.

**Sakura:** Besides, you have us and I can untangle your hair now. By the way, how did you finally get it to resemble some of the perfect style you usually achieve?

**Page ****3**


End file.
